iForgot Sams's Birthday
by lnactiveAccount
Summary: When Carly and Freddie forget Sam's sweet 16 how will she react? What certain A.V club dork might help make her feel a little better about it? SEDDIE! Lots of drama/funny stuff in this:
1. iForgot

iForgot Sam's Birthday

An iCarly fanfic

By: SimplyKnownAsLinds

Sam's POV

I'm not usually the type to get into birthdays. Especially since my last one was a disaster.

Freddie's pants on fire, Had to extinguish certain…qualities of his body.

Carly pouncing on him to put it out.

Not a good sight. But I planned for it to be better this year.

Why you might ask? Well because,

I'm turning 16 baconmunchers.

No not today dipface. That would be a suckish story to start off with the birthday right away. It's tomorrow!

I swear people these days, not knowing Sam Puckett's birthday is tomorrow. It's a crime.

I really should give you a wedgie but I'm way to tired.

Anyway, lets get on with this shiz.

I walk out of my beat up apartment in the bad part of Washington. I get onto a 45 minute bus ride to school. This is my usual day. The school doesn't know that I live 30 minutes away and I don't wanna go to the stupid Sporks High School or whatever. I mean seriously? It's based on Vampire book! A freaking book! Who says I read?! No one. That's who.

As I get to school I'm 5 minutes late, But who cares? I'm seriously used to it. Not like I care about detention anymore. After my 15th I got used to it.

I walked over to my locker. It's directly next to my best friend Carly Shays. But her being the perky goody-goody best friend I know her as, She's already been in class. For about 10 minutes. How do I know? Well she left a schedule in her locker. How'd I get in her locker? Hehe. Well let your imagination run wild with the idea of that.

I grab her Social Studies book because she had an extra and I lost mine.

Not my fault my dog Skippy gets hungry and my moms to lazy to walk to the store.

But the idiotic Boxer doesn't like Social Studies so he just barfed it up.

I wasn't gonna touch that disgusting thing again. So Carly got me an extra and I always get it everyday.

As I get the rest of my books I walk into the classroom with Ms. Briggs already teaching the lesson. I try sneaking to my seat without her noticing. I'm almost there when Gibby (remind me to kill him later) yells,

"Ms. Briggs! Sam's late again!" I throw him a dirty glare and watch him crouch in fear into his seat. Ms. Briggs turns around. Oh god she's wearing that fugly red lipstick. And oh my god did her boobs get pointier?!

I guess not. Because as she blabbed something to me and pointed me to my seat and mumbled about how Randy Jackson would never disappoint her like me. I sat down and groaned as Carly laughed at me.

"Rough morning Sam?" I looked at her and groaned again.

"You have no idea."

Lunch

When it was lunchtime I sat down in my usual seat next to Carly and Fredward trailing behind her talking about his crappy computer junk.

Luckily for me today I remembered my ham.

You see, Every Thursday I bring my ham to school. No idiots I don't have a pig farm or something that stupid. I make Carly go get it for me. I even told her it was for a special occasion. But when I told her she just looked at me confused. Ha nice try trying to act like you don't remember my birthday tomorrow. I laugh at you Carly Shay. HA. HA. HA.

As they sit down and begin to nibble on their poison of the school cafeteria, the special today was Roasted Beef Bits in Gravy.

"This looks like dog-food." Carly remarked as she shoved the tray away.

"It is dog f-food." Freddie said as he had a piece of the kibble on his lip falling to the plate as he grabbed a napkin and spit it into it.

I laughed heartily as Freddie gave me a cold hard stare.

"Well, It can't be as bad as the time Sam set your pants on fi-.." I saw Freddie glare at her not to give me the idea.

"Oh keep your pants on. I'm up for something fresh and new this year to torture you by." I scoffed at him.

"W-Well you d-don't try anything! I've gotten stronger!" He said as a piece of kibble still hung on his mouth. I dared myself to laugh.

"Ha. As if you could beat me Fredweirdo." I said and coughed at him.

"Who wants pie?!" Carly said trying to lighten up the mood.

"I could Sam!" Freddie retorted back.

I scoffed again.

"Name your time and place." I said and crossed my arms.

"Who wants to go give a hobo a pie?!" Carly yelled at us forcing us to glance at her.

She smiled as we stopped arguing.

I bet she was thinking,

"Some things never change."

Next Day

I woke up that morning and I was sixteen.

I Sam Puckett was sixteen. I didn't know what Carly would've gotten me, Heck I didn't even know if Fredward would get me something. I was oddly smiling when I got to school today. I was even early!

I saw Carly at her locker. I went to my locker and saw Freddie by her locker they were laughing about something. I can't wait to see there reactions. I walk up to my locker and open it. I get a "Hi Sam" From Freddie and Carly. I expect that they're waiting to surprise me. But when the 5 minute bell rang nothing. I look at them and slightly throw my head forward as to show them to say something.

"What is it Sam?" Carly said as she looked confused.

I think an arrow just hit me directly in my heart. That sounds cheesy coming from me.. But It really was true.

"You…You don't know what today is?"

"Friday?" Freddie said hopeful to not make me mad.

I swallow back some spit and nod.

"Yeah. That's what I meant…" I said as I shut my locker and went down to the bathroom running in and for the first time in 5 years, I let it all out.

I cried. Me Sam Puckett on my 16th birthday, cried.

-------------

**This was originally going to be a one-shot. But I changed my mind and decided to make it 3 or 4 parted.**

**J Please R&R.**

**I'd greatly appreciate your feedback.**

**-x-**

**SimplyKnownAsLinds**

**(Also if you read my Jalex Story "In A Heartbeat" Sorry I haven't updated. I will soon!)**


	2. iWant To See Your Breathtaking Smile

Heyyy! :] Thanks so much for all the feedback. Although most of the people that put this on alert didn't review I still mega love you for liking my story:P

Haha Alright here's the next chapter.

-xoLinds

iForgot Sam's Birthday

Chapter 2

iWant To See Your Breathtaking Smile

Who knew bathrooms had more then one use? The first one is for your…business. And the second one is crying your freaking eyes out. That's what I did at least. Ha that's probably the last thing you'd think I Sam Puckett would do but I did. I am actually.

I wipe off my eyes as I exit the filthy stall. I see a girl I didn't really know. I think her name is Tammy. I think it was the girl that Gibby was with on a date the night of the girls ask guys dance. I look away from her. She already probably thinks I'm pathetic for wanting to steal her "boyfriend". I don't need that kind of publicity from a Gibby-kissing maniac. I look at myself in the mirror and wipe away some stray sweat that was above my left eyebrow. They really should make bathrooms have less heat inside of them. Heat and waste don't mix. Trust me I've tried that experiment already. With Freddio's pants last summer. Hehe. That was a good time. I started to smile then stopped. I remembered WHY I was mad in the first place. I knew it was kind of a stupid reason to be mad. Isn't it? I don't even know. I mean, if your best friends.. Well. Yeah best friends forgot your birthday you'd be mad too wouldn't you? Yeah you probably would. Cause after all you're a nerd listening to a girl tell her story about how her friends forgot her birthday. Aren't you lame? Yep I'm pretty sure you are. I look at the clock in the bathroom it's three minutes til lunch. Should I wait it out in here? Then I remembered something. Every lunch hour all the populars come into the bathroom and gossip about who they think is hott and not. Well I'm not gonna be those wussy buttmunchers and talk about Joe Jonas or whatever. I mean who do I look like? Hannah Montana?! No. I didn't think so.

I decide to just TRY and see what Freddie and Carly say when I walk out of the bathroom.

I see them looking really confused still and talking to each other.

I walk past them and go to my locker. I'm going to "act" like I'm getting my textbook. Yeah I know I'm brilliant don't wear out my amazingness. Oh god look at me sounding like Freddie. I really need to stop reading his computer journal thing.

They look at me then look at each other. Then look away. Oh as if it wasn't awkward enough already with the silent treatment I'm "trying" to give them.

"Uh.. Sam are you okay?" Freddie said then moved around uncomfortably. I gotta give the kid credit asking me if I was okay knowing I might give him a beating. That's some pretty interesting guts right there. But I did end up answering him.

"What the freak do you think?" I answered bitterly at him and gave him one of my signature glares. He put his hands up in defeat."I tried Carly. Your turn." He said and turned around and leaned against a locker talking to one of his AV club dork friends.

"Sam… What's going on? Why were you crying?" Carly said as she put on her best "motherly" tone as she could. Ha some best friend she was. Really? I don't think even a surprise party forget and surprise you goody-goody shiz is even an option for their effed up brains. I try not to roll my eyes as I answer her.

"You seriously don't know? Ha. I'm gonna let you figure it out of yourself Carly Shay and Fredweirdo Benson." I yell and slam my locker right onto my hoodie. I groan and just take off the hoodie and leave it there. Who cares? I'm coming back before schools over.

Then again maybe not. I'm getting pretty sick and tired of this school and the people in it.

As I left I could still hear the remains of Carly and Freddie's conversation.

"What's going on? What day is it today? I don't even know!" Carly said starting to get a little hysterical.

"It's Friday…And…October..12th-.." He said then stopped as he covered his mouth.

"No…way.."

"What?!" Carly said almost going ballistic

"I know what it is today…" Freddie said as he looked down and began to get very guilty.

"Well what?!" Carly said again yelling even louder causing Ms. Briggs to shush her.

"…Frick It's Sam's Birthday…Her Sweet Sixteen." Freddie said as he hit a locker. I tried not to laugh as he removed his hand from the locker and cradled it as it ached.

"Oh my god. I'm a horrible friend!" Carly squeaked out.

"No your not." Freddie started.

"But I-"

"We BOTH are." Freddie said and shook his head as he looked down.

"Man. I even feel really bad…Even though for my birthday Sam gave me a double wedgie...and that trophy cleaner." He said with a slight smirk on his face.

I couldn't bare it anymore I just ran out of sight. Not being able to hear the rest of the conversation. Who cares if they didn't remember?! I got Carly a pare of Cuddlefish Slippers! And Freddie like he said I got him a trophy polisher cleaner for his AV trophies and Smart-Azz decathlon things. Ok, ok, I know it wasn't the best gift. But it was either that or dog shiz. You pick which one you'd want.

But seriously I mean my own friends? And they forget? Man you can't trust anyone in this world if you can't trust your friends.

No matter what they say I'm not forgiving them. Nothing will change my mind on that.

----

End of Sam's POV

Going into Freddie's POV

----

I woke up the next morning thinking that everything was relatively good.

It was, besides the fact that Sam hated me. Well, hated me EVEN more then she used to. I really felt like a prick forgetting her birthday. I mean even though she did just get me trophy cleaner and a wedgie at least she remembered my birthday. And if you knew Sam and how much she pretty much hates me and my guts that's pretty amazing for her to remember that.

Anyway, I wanted to fix this. I mean you think it wouldn't be that big of a deal and we could all move on with our precious iCarly lives and just go lada da dee dum and sing merrily in life. Well NO that's not how things work in Freddie Benson Land. Not at all. I mean if it was just a fifteenth birthday maybe Sam wouldn't be as peeved as she is. But we forgot the best one of the teenage years. 16th. Sweet Sixteen. And we knew with her mom in jail every 4 days She wouldn't be there to remember. Or to say it to her. So the only people she had to rely on. US. Me and Carly. Carly and I, forget.

Oh well. Let's hope she's not to abusive today. My moms making me wear my anti tick pants to school today since a recent breakout in…well ticks.

Don't ask how my mom got the way she was. I think it's global warming. Sam thinks she was dropped as a baby then I was dropped three flights and that's why I have an oddly shaped butt. But after she said that what was running through my head was,

"You looked at my butt?" I still smile to that day thinking about that. But where was I again? Oh yeah, Let's hope she isn't abusive… Well here we go to school.

-SCHOOL-

I walk over to my locker and get my things which are in between the two wrestlers who love meat. Ha I wonder why they don't date Sam? Oh well. I walk over to Carly's locker and wait there for her.

I wait about 5 minutes and no Carly. I text her saying

"You coming to school today?" and no response. Maybe she slept in or is sick?

I see Sam suddenly walk in. I see her see me then look away from my eyes and walk to her locker. I move out of her way and pretend to be reading my email on my Pear Phone.

She looks like she was crying. I push away the thought. Sam? Crying? Ha. Not in the same sentence. At least I thought. I bit my lip as Sam seemed to fumble opening her locker. It looked like her hand was trembling. I really hated seeing her like this. I'd hate seeing ANYONE like this. She suddenly just dropped her backpack onto the floor and slid down the locker and just cried. I looked like a freaking a-hole just watching her. People started to stare. I had to do SOMETHING. I mean I couldn't just leave her there like this. I crouched down by her. I really hope she wouldn't do anything to my pants. They rip easily.

"Hey Sam…" I say in a quiet voice. She doesn't look at me. Either she's ignoring me or she didn't hear me. I try again.

"Sam…" I say and shake her shoulder lightly.

"W-What do you want Fredbirdo?" Sam says to me. Her face is damped with tears. Wow the way I tell a story sure is sappy for a guy. But you get my idea.

"I..I.." I started to say. Truth is, I really didn't know what to say. So you know what I just said to her? Trying to make it better? Not knowing what she'll think?

"I want to see your breathtaking smile again." I said as I showed a smile that I never knew I had. I couldn't describe. But what Sam did next was the most surprising of them all.

---------------------

Did I just leave a cliffy? OopsJ Review please! Seriously I love how you alert my story but I really would like it if you left a review! Every word counts to me! I always try to reply to my reviews too! :] Pleaseeeee review and don't hate me for the cliffy. Faster I get reviews faster I update ;D Also, I called Freddie, Fredbirdo in the last portion because a flock of geese flew over my moms car when I was writing then and I screamed. Aha. That's just the way I roll. ;D --Linds


	3. Me, Myself and i

**_Here's the next chapter for ya:)_**

--------

iForgot Sam's Birthday

Chapter 3 Me Myself And i

Freddie's POV

Oh your probably thinking you know what Sam did next. Ha you probably think she kissed me right? Well no this isn't like that one time where I was on a balcony all depressed and lonely. Why? Because Sam didn't kiss me. She slapped me. Right on the face. No wise crack. All hand…crack? What was I supposed to say next to her? What would you say to a girl if she just slapped you in the face? Yeah didn't think you would answer that one. She looked at me coldly and got up shoving her backpack onto her shoulders causing the force of her air power to knock me down. Carly came walking into the doors. The two girls locked eyes. Everyone started to stare. I mean no one knew in this school what was going on? No iCarly? No more friendship? They were all clueless of what might actually happen to us all because we forgot to check a calendar. Sam rushed out the door as Principle Franklin began to say something then just stared at me and Carly wanting to know how this could actually happen to US three. I wanted to shout to them, "What?! Me and our friends don't get into fights?! Oh yeah we do!" But I didn't really feel like being stared at more then I am by being on the floor by a girls locker. As I get up I feel eyes watching me as I head to my next class. I guess this is how it's going to be for the rest of my teenage life.

1 Year Later

**(Hehe if you don't like this I'll remake this chapter. I just thought I'd spice it up ;D)**

Sam's POV

Stupid school. Yeah I don't like school. Never did, never will. They had to put Carly Shay and Fredward Benson in my freakin' first hour. Your probably thinking hey there your best friends Sam.. No there not. Not anymore. I got myself some new best friends. There names are Me. Myself and i.

Yeah no friends. Ha I'm back where I started. But I'm not worried… Not really.. iCarly still goes on. With this girl named Wendy. Ha everyone loves her. But there's still the occasional comment. "Where's Sam?" signed SamsHam991. They get that comment every show. What do they say? Nothing. What do they do? Nothing. Because I was the one that stopped talking to them. I was the one that began to hate them. Not them. Me. It was my decision. And every damn day of my life I regret it.

It was time for school, I really didn't want to go today. I have a speech. About my worst nightmare. I didn't want to present this. This was the one assignment I actually tried on. Ha well not really. Well actually yes, I did try.

I walk into my first hour. I see a lot of eyes on me. I've lately let myself go a little. I'm a little…beefier then I used to be. But I really don't think anyone still wanted to mess with me. I trimmed my hair a little since a long time ago but it's not that bad. Carly and Freddie looked at me as I sat in my seat. I tried to ignore them as Mrs. Ryan (A new fat azz teacher) sat down. She of course picked me to go first for my speech. I wanted to yell at her "GO LOSE SOME WEIGHT WITH THE BIGGEST LOSER!" But no. I've gotten somewhat nicer. NOT. I groaned as I got up. I got out my speech which was filled with coffee stains and dog pee.

I heard some laugh. I shoot them a glare and they shut up. They always seem too. I clear my throat and look around. I begin to read what I didn't know would be the most emotional thing I would ever read. Trust me I don't read a lot.

"My worst nightmare didn't just happen. Well.. It did. But 1 year ago. In almost 2 days.. I lost on- no two of the most important things in my life. What you might ask? My two best friends. C-Carly Shay and Fredweird.. I mean Freddie B-B.." I stop. I begin to get tear up. I can't take it anymore. I run out of the room and straight into what? A locker. Yeah a stupid hackin' locker. This shiz isn't working out for me.

I'm knocked out. I think. Because when I wake up I feel cold wet lips on my mouth. I really didn't know who it was. **_(AN: You think it's Freddie? Nahh sorry ;P)_** But then I saw that bare chest and upper body and knew who it was. Gibson. Aka Gibby. Now if you knew me I would've gone and disinfected my lips but truth is Gibby hasn't been that bad of a friend to me. But I didn't want to act like a softy I mean it's GIBBY! So I spit on his face and got up.

"What the shiz Gibson? If I wanted to kiss you I would've done it already." I yell at him bitterly.

"You know Sam I might still be a little bit of a nub but you don't have to treat me like dirt the rest of my lives. I'm tired of it." Gibby says as he grabs his backpack and rushes out of the school. I feel like I've just been slapped. I mean… I knew that Gibby always seemed to take what I dished out to him but now he's just… out there. I see Freddie and Carly at the door of Mrs. Ryan's room. I look over at them. We don't speak. I grab my stuff and am about to leave when I hear a deep voice yell

"Sam wait," And I hear Fredwe-.. You know what? I'm done calling Freddie names.. Well no I'm not I take that back. But I'm done for now. I turn around slowly.

"What Fredward?" I say quietly. He looks into my eyes. Which is really weird since as he has stopped wearing his contacts and has glasses with little black frames, which makes him a little different looking. He mutters something to me I don't exactly understand, and I understand a lot! Trust me. Don't mess with me. I know a lot more then you might think. Oh you don't think so? Well you know what you can go fu-…Sorry this is a P.G rated story right? Okay. Anyway..

"I-I…I'm sorry. For forgetting your birthday. I know I'm not your favorite person in the world but I just really miss being your friend.. Well what I am or was of a friend. I miss you Sam. Ya meat loving, iCarly co-hostin, Freddie-bashing, Gibby-smacking, invisible-ninja to be friend." Freddie said as he gave me a small smile. I didn't know what to say to him. Carly seemed to rush into the bathroom with tears coming through her eyes. I really wanted to go in there and see what she was REALLY crying about but then I felt Freddie hug me. Yeah you know it.. Freddie Benson hugged me Sam Puckett. Don't mark it down in your calendars. I'll hunt you down. I couldn't bear to not smile at him so I did.. And yes I did hug him back. But don't go thinking I liked it… When I…did…Yeah. I said I did. Not didn't. Just don't tell anyone I liked hugging Freddie. I don't need what's left of my rep to be gone. He smiled at me and I gave a small smile back.

"Thanks Freddorko." I say with a small raising of my eyebrows as I picked up my backpack and began to walk out. Then I hear a small voice from behind me.

"So that's it?!" He says and throws his hands up in the air.

"What do you mean "so that's it?" I say from behind me putting air quotes around my words.

"I try and comfort you and want you to be my friend and all I get it thanks?!" Freddie says looking at me stupidly.

"What else do you want me to say?" I say crossing my arms and tilt my head to the side slightly.

"I dun know.." Freddie says as he scuffs his feet on the ground and looks away.

"Alrighty then…" I say and nod and begin to leave.

"Sam wait…" Freddie says as he holds me back. I'm starting to get a little annoyed by this boy.

"What?" I say and look at him.

"I-…I…I'm dating Carly." He says as he runs down the hallway and into the girls bathroom. I hear a shriek from a few girls as he scurries out gives me a quick scared glance and runs out the door. Hitting it on his way out.

This leaves me with a stunned look on my face as Carly exit's the bathroom and looks at me. Her arms are open wide awaiting a hug. I go over there and hug her. I've apologized and were done… But something just doesn't feel right… Wonder what it could be?

--------------------

**_You might have an idea of what doesn't feel right to Sam. Sorry I took a little longer then usual to update! :D I appreciate the feedback you guys give me. I wake up all happy and junk laughing and screaming about all the reviews. Well not screaming. But you know ;D_**

**_R&R --Linds_**


	4. iGet A Hunk

_-AN: Hey guys, Lindsey here. So sorry there hasn't been an update in forever…Schools been busy and I had time to do this over break but chose not to so I'm really sorry for that…so without further ado, Chapter 4 of iForgot Sam's Birthday, which includes a bitta twistt;)--_

iForgot Sam's Birthday

Chapter 4, iGet A Hunk

Sam's POV:

Time seems to pass by quickly around Seattle…It rains nearly everyday and you can feel it getting colder, Our second winter break/Christmas with iCarly. It doesn't seem that long though. Yeah didn't I tell you we made up…Long fight huh? Uno year. Yeah I used a Spanish number instead of an English one get over it! You can see I haven't changed much. But believe me Carly and Freddie have. Remember? There "dating". If you call holding hands and calling each other "Freddie'o and Carly'o" All the time "dating" Its sickening. There kissing now as we speak. I don't like looking…It ties my stomach in knots. No I'm not jealous you nubs!…I think.

It seems like ever since that day Freddie told me and…"hugged" me, (If you can recall that day I will hunt you down because I told you not to mark it down.) I've felt some feelings towards him…But I've tried ignoring them. Trust me it doesn't work. Hopefully this won't go on forever…wait…I've got it, to get rid of the nub get a new scrub! That's it. I'll find a new guy best friend. Hehe. I'm so smart. Mama's got it all, the brains, beauty and the…wait scratch the brains thing I'm not a nerd. Operation get a new guy best friend starts now!….Actually tomorrow I'm way to tired to get a new Freddork to like me. So I began my journey.

First off, to find a new guy best friend I needed the following qualities, Hottness, hottness, and he's gentlemen enough to not pick his nose in front of me. Or at least when I'm not looking. Hey what? Mama's got pretty low standards. Anyway, I walked into school extremely peppy. I saw Gibby. And there goes the peppyness. Oh great he's coming over here. Did I mention without a shirt? I swear I bet he puts it on when he showers! Oh god I just thought of Gibby in the shower! Okay I'm done with this thought. Anyway… I see a few good suspects. Ooh…Who's this hunk? I look by the doorway and suddenly a muscular, black haired, tan god walks in.

".Chiz." I say and fall down slowly against a locker. Freddie walks in behind me with Carly holding hands. He looks at me looks at the guy and then untwines his hand with Carly's and scoffs loudly. He sighs and runs his hands through his hair. Carly looks confused.

"Uh Freddie…you okay?" Carly says with a slight annoyance in her voice.

"Yeah…Brilliant." Freddie says with a tone of sarcasm as he takes one look back and the guy and I and retakes Carly's hand slightly awkwardly and walks to class.

Well now that I can feel my legs again, I get up and approach him slowly. I'm not the one to go gaga over a guy but I couldn't believe myself when this slipped out,

"HiI'!" I covered my mouth instantly. I'm sure my face looked as red as my backpack. Before I could walk away I saw him hold me back,

"Hey your Sam Puckett aren't you?" The hunk said with a huge smile.

"Yeah…do you watch iCarly?" I say kind of confused, because he looks like a junior or senior, so I really highly doubted that he'd watch iCarly.

"No, but my brother does…you know him I'm pretty sure." The hunk says with a slightly light smile towards me. I swear I've seen that smile before. But trying to avoid me looking even more stupid then I have, I ask him who his brother is.

"Well who's your brother?" I say kind of hinting at him to tell me.

"Oh I'm sure you know him. Freddie Benson?" The hunk said with a short but sort of awkward smile. My heart stopped beating. I think I just peed my pants. Freddie's got a hot azz brother! What the yuck is with that?!

"Freddie. Benson." I say the words like there road kill. He looks kind of confused at me.

"You two are friends no?" He says again. Who does this guy think he is? Talking all French like, I got enough of that with the guy and the poodle dog!

"We're…friends." I say slowly trying to still process the fact that Freddie has a secret brother that he's never said anything about! Okay okay, I know what your thinking with those little annoying alter ego voices. "Sam you did that too, never told Freddie about Melanie! Oh why jump to conclusions!?" Well you know what voices? Shut up because hardly anyone listens to their conscience. Especially Sam Puckett.

"Well…yeah I'm his brother, Finlay.. But I go by Finn.." He says with a smile.

"Uh, not to be mean…well actually kinda trying to, but how old are you? And why has Freddor- I mean Freddie--" I say saving myself, "Not talk about you…".

"Hah, oh wow. Haven't answered this in awhile…Well you see I'm actually--" Finn starts when suddenly cops burst through the door and tell everyone to freeze. Suddenly Finn's taken away and Freddie's standing behind one of the cops. I look at him and just glare and shake my head.

I mean… I wanted to know what happened but…He was taken away…by cops? I mean that's happened to me before but I never even knew how old the dude was…Well one things for certain, I definitely need to find this Finn guy and find out what exactly he's doing here and why exactly Freddie doesn't want anything to do with him.

I guess my new guy best friend plan will have to wait, sides I might get a lil bitta love from this guy soon a wink wink ;).

_--Hey guys, so sorry about the long not updated story. Thanks for sticking with me. I promise an update soon, and trust me you won't guess what Finn really is. ;) Ciao, Linds.--_


	5. iAm Scared

--Hey guys, It's not too long since an update? Maybe? Haha, 6 days isn't that bad right? Haha, well hopefully you like this chapter, : ) It certainly has some twists and turns that I'm sure you will love! : ) xo, Linds--

iForgot Sam's Birthday

Chapter 5

By: SimplyKnownAsLinds

Sam's POV;

The next day (at school in hallway)

Yeah I'm at school...as usual. Freddie's staring at me...really weirdly. And Carly just looked at him like 'Oh what's wrong Freddie'o?' It's kinda giving me the jeepers. Yeah I said jeepers, get over it. A girl can be retro. It was an early dismissal today. What? You think I'm going to the Groovy Smoothie after school? Psh naw. I'm goin' to the Seattle Jail. Where Freddie's "brother" Finn is. Oh I bet your going "Oh Sam don't go, What if something bad happens?!" Oh well you know what mystery people? I have family there...so it's like I already have supervision. I bet your smiling at me. You are? Well stop it I hate people who smile cheesily. I'm waiting for the bell to ring and it's an awkward silence. It's usually like that nowadays with me and them. It's ever since Carly and Freddie have been dating...It's just been weird. Not saying that everyone doesn't love them as a couple but, I just wish everything was the way it was before. But what will they care if I say that? Freddie will think I'm just "jealous". But you know whatever, it doesn't REALLY matter.

Finally the bell rings I rush out the door and feel the cold but refreshing Seattle rain blow onto me. I smile as I walk down the street and to the bus stop. Hopefully hobos wont try to steal my backpack again. You ever had a hobo tried to steal you backpack filled with precious ham? No? Well your a nub then.

I have. It's very hard to keep such good ham in such a captive place. It shouldn't be held up in that small space...Why do you think food never stays in my fridge? Then again...I don't really use my fridge more Carly's. Wait what am I talking about? I sighed. Ham always gets me goin'. Anyhoo I stepped onto the bus and said hi to Pedro aka the bus driver. I sit in my normal seat and hear a woman shriek behind me. I try to ignore it as I look out the window and glance at my phone every few minutes.

"Stop touching me! I don't like germs...especially from non-groomed boys!" Said a very interestingly voiced man. I turn around trying to hide my laugh when it suddenly stops. I see Freddroid. He hides his face and thinks I didn't see him. To bad I did. But I'll try to ignore him, because I'm going to make this bus ride more fun...more fun indeed.

I start whistling Yankee Doodle knowing that it's Freddie's ringtone and he might get the picture that I know he's on the bus. He doesn't. Sometimes I wonder if this boy really knows anything.

Soon enough a hobo pics up on the tune and so does the rest of the bus. I shrug my head as Pedro laughs heartily and says to me,

"What can I say Sam? You change people." He said at me with a smile. And that's when I realized something. If I make such an impact on people maybe...I can change Finn...and possibly how Freddie feels about him. I mean I can change how Freddie feels all the time all I have to do is give him a friendly punch in the arm...Or...just punch him in general, either way.

We finally get there. It seemed like forever. But it was a funny trip. I just wondered if Freddie was going in the same place as me...Maybe he was trying to straighten something out with his brother? These are the questions that Sam Puckett would like to know. So find them out for me cheese heads!

I walk off the bus and wave bye to Pedro. He looks at me sternly and says,

"Be careful Sam.." I smile sneakily but trying to satisfy his "worries" and say "I will." And walk out and into the jail. I never did know if Freddie followed me...But maybe I will soon?

x--LATER IN JAIL, SAM FOUND FINN--x

I walk over to Finn.

"Finn Benson?" I say kind of hoping I didn't find some psycho dude, then again my Mom's psycho so what does it matter?

"Yeah...I'm Finn." He says and looks out at me from the cell.

"Hey...your Sam right?" He says and tries to reach out to me as to pull me closer. This kind of creeps me out and I step back. The cop there forces him back and yells at him a little.

"Uh...yeah.." I say and advert my eyes from his since he was kind of freaking me out a little.

Suddenly another cop comes out and unlocks his cell.

"Finlay Benson you've been realesed on bail by--" he looks at the chart in his hands. "A Marissa Benson? Your mother I'm presuming." He says and lets him out holding him as he walks him down the stairs and to Mrs. Benson. This will definitely be awkward. I let out a groan as I walked down the stairs and saw him and his mom arguing. This was definetly one of the first times I've seen her blow up.

"I'm NOT doing this again Finlay! I'm tired of you! I tried to make you a better person. I wouldn't of been so strict with Freddie if it wasn't for you! Maybe he could've been normal if you hadn't of--" She said and stopped as she saw me. Why does the good stuff always stop when I come in? It's just not right.

"Uh, hi Mrs. Benson...Finn..." I say awkwardly as I turn to go the other way. I get out the door and out the street before she chases after me dragging Finn behind. Which was actually kind of funny considering...Mrs. Benson dragging someone...and she's her...so you know it's kind of...Well you know. I make sense!

"Sam! Hold on! I have duct tape that I know how to use!" She yells at me as I try not to laugh at her pointless statement. I stop and sigh.

"Look, I'm not going to say anything about the whole Freddie thing...." I say and roll my eyes.

"I don't care about that right now, has Finn done anything to you?" She says as Finn was trailing behind looking at a papaya. I can't disagree with his eyes papayas are very hard to not look at...I mean its called a papaya! Wait, off topic again. My bad. Stupid chizzy brain.

"What do you mean..."done anything to me" I say putting air quotes around it. She looks uncomfortable.

"Nevermind. You would get what I mean if..." She said and faded out as her eyes got teary.

"I must go home so I can check on Freddie. I suggest you get home Samantha." She said as she walked back over to Finn and gave him twenty dollars said something to him involving love and walked off and got into a cab. Well first she wiped off the handle with anti-bacterial chiz. I smiled and sighed as the old Mrs. Benson returned.

Finn walked up behind me as the cab drove away.

"So....Samantha..." He said as he got really close to me. It gave me chills up my spine, and not the right kind.

"U-uh h-hi." I say trying not to look him in the eye. I don't know what he has done...but it's something Mrs. Benson and Freddie haven't mentioned. It must be pretty brutal. I had an idea that I didn't want to think about...It was getting darker. And I for once was getting scared.

"So...how old are you again?" He says raising his eyebrows at me and smiling slowly."I-I'm sixteen. Ya know...age appropriate for driving...and...other...vehicle related...things.." I say and slowly back away into a trash can.

"Oh Sam, your not scared of me are you? My mom over exaggerates about things, Freddie was a little boy. I was just trying to have fun...He didn't have to annoy me. He did...and I just happened to...have fun...with a girl while he was there." He said slowly pulling me towards him.

"O-oh, I see. Don't worry...your mom is always cra-azy.." I say as I give a nervous smile and try to shove off my fears.

"Yeah, not my fault the little bast-...told on me." He said cencoring himself.

"W-what exactly did you do?" I say quickly and loudly. And I regretted it because what he said next was the most scariest moment of my life.

"Oh nothing bad, I just had a little to much fun with a girl...it's not MY fault she didn't wake up..." He said with a sneaky smile as he grabbed me.

"Hey Sam what do you say we go to the park? We can talk...about everything." He says while he klutches my arm as I let out a small cry.

"I-I have to g-go." I say trying to not start to cry."Oh no Sam...your not going home." He says and he clutches my arm tighter. I feel blood starting to form.

"Let go of her." I hear a voice say behind me. You won't believe who it was. Not Carly, not Mrs. Benson, not Spencer. It was Freddie.

"Freddie," I start.

"Sam shut up for a second." He said as he looked at his brother.

"I said, let go of her." He said again taking a small step closer to him and I.

"Oh and if I don't what are you going to do Freddie? Go get your tech friends to go help you? Get your prissy girlfriend out here?" He said realeasing his grip on me and throwing me on the ground.

"No, I'll beat the chiz out of you is what I'll do." Freddie said suddenly becoming manly. But...I wasn't in a mood for laughing right now. This was really starting to scare me, you wouldn't of heard me say this two years ago I'm sure, but your definetly hearing it now,

"Freddie, don't do it." I say and look at Finn's daring and crazy face, and realize this was my fault. If I had never gotten involved with him...This wouldn't of happened. If I wasn't so mad about Freddie and Carly forgetting my birthday this wouldn't of happened! None of it would've...and as I was thinking of another thought Finn dropped to the ground as Freddie's bloody and mishappen hand looked extremely unpleasant.

And of course even in a situation such as this you couldn't help but laugh when Freddie said this,

"Boy, Puberty sure does wonders with your hands!" And that's when I laughed at Freddie Benson, and I Samantha Puckett finally realized,

I have a best friend. I do have a good life, and I will not let some guy like Finn screw it up. And that's how I thought it would end. You did too? Well I got something to say, unlike fairytales...it's not always a happy ending. Why? Because that's when Mrs. Benson's speeding cab came rushing down the street. Because she had just realized her baby had not gone home after all...and what happened next? Well, that's when Finlay Benson got up out of his small daze and shoved me in front of a moving cab. He didn't want to hurt Freddie, when in reality he did. He hurt something that Freddie didn't want hurt at all. Me. And I'm sure you can guess which cab had hit me. And I...blacked...out.

--Extremely dramatic? Sorry if it's way to dramatic. I felt like making a super long chapter with alot of drama. Trust me it's going to get happier from this point on. I just felt like making this story a bit shocking and twisting like any show ;) If you liked it I'm super glad. If not I'm really sorry that it didn't meet your expectations! Please review and tell me if you liked what I did. Thanks: )

xoLinds--


	6. iWake Up

**--Sorry for the not long update. I've been majorly swamped with stuff. But seriously trust me…this is all worth the wait : ) btw, The link to Carly's haircut is on my profile,--**

At Seattle Hospital-

3 MONTHS later.

Sam's POV;;

For the first time in a long time I woke up. I didn't know how long I'd been out, but it'd been awhile cause last time I was awake, Light snow piles were formed, and now, its green outside, Judging its either April or March, In other words. I had been OUT. I looked for a string to pull or a button to push or something to get someone to come tell me what day it was. I finally found it. I pressed the button and a very familiar male nurse came in.

"F-Fred-dee?!" I say trying my hardest not to laugh at his nurse getup.

"Ohmygod..Sam!" He drops his clipboard and screams something out the hallway. He rushes up to me and makes sure he's not stepping on anything and then he hugs me. I mean, it was a little out of the blue, but I was happy to see the nerd again.

"Ohmygod. I can't believe your awake…" He says as a tear sheds down his face. Oh great, just what I needed, a PMS'ing Fredburger.

"Uh I'm kinda scared to know but what day is it?" I ask slowly, I mean this boy looks like he's about to have a heart attack.

"Its…March 28th..2010--" He said slowly. "You've been out 3 months Sam.." He said as he turned away from me.

"Oh…fatcakes." I say censoring myself. Suddenly Carly runs in. She had gotten her hair cut short**, (AN: Link on profile page:D) **

"Sam…" She said as she walked closer to me. I was surprised…Carly didn't look like herself. She was wearing a black shirt and pukey green khakis…She looked like she had been out of it.

"Fred…she's alright.." Carly said snuggling up to Freddie. I scoffed lightly. Since when had Freddie gone to "Fred". I crossed my arms.

"Oh and since when had you became Fred?" I said putting air quotes around Fred.

"….Since my 17th birthday two days ago. I wanted a change…and…I wasn't..--" He said and paused scratching his head. "I wasn't sure…if you'd wake up."

"So, lemme get this straight," I said sitting up in the bed causing Carly and Freddie to freak out.

"You," I say pointing to Freddie, "Changed your name because I wasn't going to "wake up?". "And you," I say pointing to Carly, "Changed from girly to hurly because…" I say making a tell me motion.

"…Because I started to not care about my appearance anymore because I was losing my best friend…" Carly said slowly starting to tear up.

"Oh Carls," I say getting out of bed and hugging her. Then toppling over after not walking for about…oh what two, three months? Who caught me? No, it wasn't Freddie or Carly. It was Spencer. He had walked in just in time. He was the only one of my two friends that looked almost sane. He had his hair as long as it was before.

"Sam, holy cheeses, don't scare us like that." Spencer said as he smiled and gave me a quick hug. I smile lightly.

"Thanks Spence," I say with a nod. I stay sitting up for awhile as I look at them. Spencer seemed the same, Carly…not at all, and Freddie, I mean…"Fred", just…I can't explain it.

"Sooo…" I say and clap my hands together. "When can I get out of this hello-hole?", Freddie sighs.

"Sam, you JUST woke up and you already want to leave?" He says and shakes his head.

"Call me Samantha, Fred." I say with a small snicker as I look away from his gaze. The awkwardness gets heavier.

"You can call me Freddie…" He said as we locked eyes.

I smile lightly and get out of bed.

"Good," I say and go up and hug him. This genially surprises him. Hey, what can I say? I want to be a nice person for now. I feel him hug me too, Carly looks partially jealous. I almost forgot, they ARE still dating.

"C'mere Carls," I say and pull her towards me and Freddie. She hugs me and then I hear the doctor come in.

"Samantha? Wow, your awake, we weren't expecting this. Hmm, shows major improvement," The doctor says and writes something on his clipboard.

"Would you like to leave?" He says and looks at me with a quick smile.

"Uh, no, I'd like to stay here and make puppets with the orderly! What do you think?!" I say snickering at him. Freddie and Carly stifle a laugh.

"Same ol' lunatic," Freddie says quietly.

We left a few minutes later,

As I walked by, I saw many people. Kids, Some looked deathly sick, I then passed a kid's room, she had cancer. I felt a tingle in my throat. My mom used to have cancer, probably still does, that's why she never wants to see me. Doesn't want to "hurt me", ha, yeah…so true.

I stop suddenly, causing Freddie and Carly to stop too,

"What's up Sam?" Carly says as she looks around, she then looks into the room.

"Come on Sam, you don't need to see this." Carly says and puts her arm around me as she rushes me away and out of the hospital, Freddie comes up running behind us,

"What happened back there?" He says as he catches his breath and looks at both Carly and I for an answer.

"I DON'T want to talk about it." I say as I rush away and out of the hospital.

"Then I won't ask…" Freddie says quietly.

We get back to Carly's house pretty fast. I run to her couch and jump on it, laying down fast.

"Sam," Carly says motherly, "The doctor said to take it easy." She said as she crossed her arms, but then laughed at my position.

"No, correction Carly, the doctor said to "take it easy." and I definitely _**am **_taking it easy." I say and sigh with pleasure as I lay back.

"Now get me some ham! Mama needs her ham." I yell at Carly, she rolls her eyes but laughs,

"Ok Sam, I'll get you your ham." She says and goes over to her fridge with Freddie. After about two minutes I look over at Carly and Freddie, they're smiling and laughing, Carly's tugging Freddie's hair playfully. I feel a pain in my stomach, jealousy? Nah, I'm just hungry…I think.

"U-uh, Carls?" I say and begin to get up. I see Carly going to kiss Freddie, I throw a piece of purple potpourri at them. **(AN: Purple is a Seddie color ;D) **Carly looks slightly annoyed,

"What Sam?"

I feel a sting in my throat, My best friend changed. She used to care about other people besides herself, and now, she just wants Freddie, Freddie, Freddie.

"Nothing, nothing at all." I say and wipe a tear from my eye. Freddie looks at me. He gets something's up.

"Hey, Sam you wanted a sandwich didn't you?" Freddie said trying to stall me from leaving.

"No,…not a sandwich Fredboy, HAM, JUST PLAIN OL' HAM! THAT DOESN'T GET IGNORED BY IT'S BEST FRIEND!" I say and burst out into tears.

I hate Finn, he made me become all sappy…Speaking of Finn, wonder what happened…

Freddie came over to me,

"Carly's not been herself lately, give her time." He said and put his arm around me.

I shoved it off,

"I DON'T need your support Freddie." I say and turn away. He puts his hand on my shoulder.

"You can't keep holding everything in Sam, it's not healthy…" He pats my shoulder lightly and walks over to Carly, and tosses me the ham.

Oh boys, at least they know when to give Mama the meat.

'Oh, I can…and I will.' I think to myself and I eat my meat Freddie gave me, look over at Carly and him, and shove it into the trash, I'm not hungry anymore.

**-Sorry for the super not long update, so busy, no internet, goes on and off, And ALSO Sorry for the name change and not telling ya guys, : ( I'm full of mistakes, tell me how you liked this chapter, it was kinda a filler-ish one, but trust me I'm going to get right on the next one(:, xox,Linds aka BananaLimexXx)**


	7. Authors Note

Hey guys, I am on a complete writers block for this story!, I'm so sorry for the not long update, If you guys have any ideas PM me! Again super sorry! I have plenty of one shot ideas but somehow I can't think for this! Help!?! I'm BEGGGINNGGG,

One shot coming soon for those waiting for some Seddie!:D

Thanks Guys, I LLLOOVEEEE YOU!! :D And again SORRY!

-Lindsey


	8. iRun Away

Chapter 7

iRun Away

Sams' P.O.V

It wasn't like I planned it…I didn't mean to break Carly and Freddie up. Okay maybe I didn't like the idea of them…but could you stand "Oh Carly'o, Freddie'o, I love you so!" No. I couldn't. You think I was _**jealous**_? Ha, I laugh at you silly naïve people. Seriously, I was not, and still am not jealous. While arguing with myself, Freddie walked up to me looking extremely pissed off.

"Sam, I am extremely pissed off." He said with a glare.

Wow, look at that, I can predict Freddie's period better then him! Oh wait, no he's just mad about the "breakup". If that's what you'd call it. He was yelling, she was yelling. All I wanted was fried chicken. No okay, okay, yes I did try to calm them the heck down. They were being _**INSANE**_. I mean they were both crying hysterically. It seriously wasn't exactly my fault. I just said to Carly, Freddie was cheating on her. No big deal! What? No throwing meatballs at Sam! Okay…no, that's not exactly what I said, I told her that he didn't like her anymore, he _did_ tell me that he was getting a little upset that she was so clingy lately! I thought I was doing him a favor! I didn't know Carly would freak out so much about it! God, why is it always Sam's fault? Sam stop eating the chicken, Sam don't touch the fridge after seven o clock, Sam don't eat Freddie's chocolate bar. It's not my fault I'm naturally hungry! I'm just sick of it always being my fault. Maybe I should just get out of Seattle, not like they'd even give a care. Yeah, right on me and my imaginary talking self! Man I really need to see that ex-boyfriend shrink of my mom's.

After I spaced I realized Freddie had been speaking to me that time. I slightly smiled an awkward, "I wasn't listening" smile.

He sighed and gave me a really "annoyed but still okay with that cause I'm Freddie" look.

"Sam, do you even care that me and Carly broke up! Wait no, let me answer that!" He said with a brief pause before I could interrupt,

"Oh no look at me, I'm Sam Puckett!—" He said prancing around Ridgeway Halls acting like me, and I don't ever prance.

"Freddie! Stop it, dude I get it already, I'm not saying I don't care. It's just…I-I, I don't know." I stuttered trying to cover up my suspicious actions from before.

"What did you do?" He said eyeing me with his Freddie-like suspicion.

"_**I**_—" I say pointing at myself, "Did not do anything to _**make**_ and or _**force **_Carly Shay to break up with you…." I said jumbling and muttering the last part. But no, Freddie's ears are clean as a porcupine cause of his mom's monthly ear waxing that he heard me.

"You what? _**This**_ is why everything is always your fault! You do know that Carly has been up in her room crying, yes _**CRYING**_ for the past 2 days?" Freddie screams at me causing people to stop and stare in the hallways, I knew Carly had called in sick but she hasn't talked to me since the breakup.

"Freddie, I—" I say starting to get a little choked up that he was yelling at me,

"No-no, don't even _**try**_ to talk Sam! I am so-so—" He throws his backpack at the locker. I was beginning to get scared, and that's saying a lot coming from me. I had never in my life seen Freddie so…manly…it was kind of a turn on. I shook my head, no brain not now, this isn't the right time to crush on dorks, and not the right way!

He gets closer to me,

"You-, you never ever talk to me again, I never want to hear from you again, because of you Carly and I will never be the same again! iCarly will never be the same again, Just because you wanted to tell Carly that I thought she was too "clingy." He says pointing at me and shoving past me knocking me down in the force of his impact. Gibby walks towards me. He looks at me and holds out his hand, I take it and get up and bite my lip trying to fight tears. I had just lost two things, one, my best friend, and two…Freddie.

Gibby pats me on the shoulder and tells me it'll be fine. I try to nod but knowing what just happened and it was all my fault is making me think that running away from Seattle would be a much better idea then anything.

I packed my bags that night. I was leaving for somewhere, anywhere but here.

I board the bus, my hair a mess, my bag hardly filled and I take out a notebook and begin to write. Yeah I'm writing, a song actually. I never really have done it before but, it just came so easily…

"Runaway Seattle"

It seemed like; it took me too long to realize this wasn't where I belonged.

Ooh, ooh…and I thought that this way was the right choice for me, but I happen to be wondering…

Chorus:

Runaway Seattle, far from where you thought you would go.

Runaway Seattle, I can't hold onto the past anymore,

Did I runaway from you? Did I run away from the truth? I guess I'll never know because this is a runaway, runaway from Seattle.

The love that I had, no one could understand, I thought that I wasn't going to have to choose this way…but I guess I now know what to say.

I can't seem to get the words off my lips; sorry won't seem to come to mind.

But I'm so sad tonight, looking out the window I can finally see all the things that I will be,

I thought you should know, that I'm going to be gone and never gonna be home.

Runaway Seattle…I'll never be yours again.

This time, I wish I was with my friends…but it just was so hard to hold onto something that desperately wanted to let…go,

Runaway Seattle, far from where you thought you would go.

Runaway Seattle, I can't hold onto the past anymore,

Did I runaway from you? Did I run away from the truth? I guess I'll never know because

This is a runaway, runaway from Seattle.

I stopped writing. It didn't seem like much, but it sure cleared my mind.

"That's really good Sam." A familiar voice said from behind.

I smile and turn around; my smile turns to alarm as I see Finn right in front of me.

"Uh—Finn, I—I can't believe you're here! On a bus…to California." I say laughing slightly beginning to turn around when he grabs my shoulder sharply.

"Why don't you come sit by me? You'd much rather sit by a trusted adult, right?" He said a gleam in his eyes; I could only describe what I felt as fear.

"Of-of course!" I say shaking as I grab my bags and make my way to the seat next to him. He releases his grip on me a small red mark imprinted, his finger marks tracing the path of his grip.

He grabs my hand, tightly.

I look at him a fear in my eyes. He smiles at me…creepily. This guy is seriously more psychotic then the mad hatter!

"Sam…I've been meaning to ask you—" He started as I looked down and out the window,

"Uh, I-I this is my stop, I have to get off." I say trying to leave after being on the borderline of Washington.

"No, you don't." He says gripping me harder. I didn't take 2 years of illegal martial arts for nothing! I pulled a "Sam Puckett's Gonna Knock You out So You Should Run" Move on him. He couldn't run, he was knocked out, A MLIA moment? Definitely.

I ran off the bus and as I did I ran into a completely strange character,

My father.

I couldn't stop hugging him. I knew it was him…the dolled up shirt, the jelled hair. He has my eyes. I love his eyes. Wow, what a cheesy, overpriced romantic-book talk am I doing?

"Dad, why are you in Washington?" I say sitting at a booth in a diner with him.

He sighs.

"Sam, There's something you should know…" He says looking into my eyes deeply.

"What? Is it about Mom? You know she's dating a computer salesmen right now wait a day then you can have your chance at her. "

"Sam—" He said laughing.

"What? Too soon?" I say smiling at him.

"I need to talk to her…about you, you see, I want you to come live with me, in New York." He says and bites his lip.

"Me? You? New York? I'd love too!" I say and hug him across the table, which causes coffee to spill on him, but he was more stunned to even notice.

What? You thought I'd be devastated? Heck no, I mean this is a new start, no more Carly and Freddie! I mean they aren't even going to care if I go somewhere for heck's sake they 'hate' me!

"When can we leave? Can we leave now?" I say extremely excitedly while glaring at the old people around us who were giving me dirty looks.

"Sam, I need to sort out legal stuff, give me…three or four days, in a meantime, you need to go back to Seattle, to say goodbye to friends and pack, Okay?" He said tucking hair behind my ear.

Well he got one out of two things to do on the list.

"Okay Dad." I say and smile as I look at him and we get up and take the next bus out of here to Seattle.

When I went to school the next morning I was surprisingly happy, I was packing up my locker and didn't even care what was going on. Freddie did look like it however, I'm just not gonna pay any attention to him…

Freddie's P.O.V.

I was looking at Sam, boy was I mad at her…but she was packing her stuff, and she looked happy about it. I turned to Gibby,

"What do you think she's doing?" I say crossing my arms eyeing her.

"For one thing she's trying to get you to go over there, and two, you're so clueless." Gibby said, I gave him a confused and laughable look.

"And your so sure because?" I say nodding my head and raising my eyebrows.

He then glared me down.

"Because Gibby knows…" He said as he walked backwards out of the building. I gave a weird look to people around me and walked over slowly to the water fountain by Sam's locker, she was humming to herself. That's a first.

I sighed, as much as I never break stuff I say, I started talking to her.

"Sam…what's going on?" I say taking off my backpack and setting it down by Carly's locker. She looked at me with a confused look.

"Oh is that wind I hear? In an annoying, bossy, nerdy tone? Sorry wind thought that you couldn't blow by this piece of smoked meat anymore!" I say yelling at him.

"Sam, I want to know why you're packing up your locker."

"Why would it matter to you? Just leave me alone," I say and throw my meat on the floor beside him. Dang, something has to be bugging her or this must be serious chiz, she never throws meat down.

"What is it; I'm not leaving here until you tell me." I say and stand by the locker.

"Then you can stand here," Sam says as she shuts her empty locker and drags the plastic garbage back away. I grab her empty hand. A jolt of electricity follows through my body.

We both stop walking at look at each other. Did she feel that too? It must've been the electric force from the garbage— Oh who am I chizzing kidding? It was sparks! We were still holding hands in the middle of the hallway, I dropped it suddenly looking around to make sure no one saw us both blushing.

"Okay, you got my attention Fredwaurdo, now what?" She says and drops the bag crossing her arms. Still in shock from what happened, literally, I stuttered to find the right words.

"Sam, I am not letting you leave Ridgeway for whatever stupid reason you have." I say throwing my arms up in the air.

"And why not?" She says glaring at me, throwing out a snarl in my direction.

"Because I'm not freaking letting you go too, I let Carly out of my sight and you are the only real friend I've got left!" I say shaking my head and biting my lip down so hard it begins to bleed. She looks at me with either a look of caring, and or…desperate-ivity?

"Freddie…I'm not changing my mind…you—you really, really hurt me when you said that…even though I'd never admit that you did…even though I just did—" I stopped and thought, I looked down and then up into his eyes,

"It really hurt me when you told me you didn't want to talk to me ever again; you have been one of the best friends I've ever had. No matter what I said to you, you took it! And this time you didn't, I was…shocked, and then you do this? I—I just can't take it." She says and picks up her bag and begins to walk out of Ridgeway.

"I'm moving to New York Freddie, three day's is all you've got to convince me to stay…" She says with one last push of the door

I realize suddenly what she has said after standing there blankly.

Then, my mind finally processed why I had said that to Sam,

I didn't just not want her to leave because she was such a 'real' friend…I didn't want her to leave because I loved her.

And oh boy was I going to prove it.

_**Okay, you guys totally deserved this long, long, long, chapter (:**_

_**Thanks so much for all the amazing reviews,**_

_**Only one or two chapters left in the story, and don't worry…Finn and Carly will be in them. Oh and a lil Gibby : )**_

_**-Lindsey, (BananaLimexXx)**_


End file.
